Mai
|manga debut = "Who's Got My Balls?!" |anime debut = "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Allegiance = Pilaf Gang Dragon Team |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 7, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = Pilaf's Castle (formerly) Pilaf's Flying Fortress (formerly) Pilaf's Flying Base (formerly) WST 3338926 K. |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Mai }} is Emperor Pilaf's female minion. She always works with Shu and, despite her intelligence, the two of them always manage to fail their objectives. She is a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology; her serious tone is a foil to Shu's comic personality. Appearance Mai is a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She is often seen wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai usually wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Her overall uniform resembles that worn by Soviet secret agents portrayed in 1950's/60's spy films. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, Mai has taken the form of a young pre-teen girl. In this form, she wears a green gymnasterka (Russian army tunic) and black wellington boots. She still has the belt and holster from her adult uniform, however, she does not wear pants. Unlike her adult form, her eyes are black instead of blue, and she does not seem to wear any make-up. As an old woman in Dragon Ball GT, she has turquoise hair, wears a navy blue bandana on her head, wears a red trench coat instead of a teal one, wears pink slacks, and retains the same brown combat boots from her youth. Personality Mai is loyal to Emperor Pilaf and faithfully stays under his command throughout the entire series regardless of the situations. Though intelligent, Mai can be bumbling and forgetful. While she appears to be the most serious and reserved of the gang, she generally ends up playing the role of comedic relief alongside Shu and gets frightened easily. Like the rest of the Pilaf Gang, Mai displays the ability to comedically survive almost anything. Though she is more serious than Pilaf or Shu, in the manga she is shown making tasteless jokes and even holds up a Poop Stick (a recurring gag in Dr. Slump) at one point causing Pilaf to get so irritated that he breaks the fourth wall. While Mai is shown to have a dirty sense of humor, she has a very conservative view of romance and such as shying away from watching Pilaf blow a kiss and thinks that holding hands is very rebellious and says that pretending to be someone's girlfriend is something that she would draw the line at even as a service to helping Pilaf.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 However, after meeting Future Trunks, she developed romantic feelings for him, deeply caring about his well being. Biography Background It is revealed that she, along with Shu, were recruited by Emperor Pilaf from a want ad.Dragon Ball episode 6, Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Mai accompanies Emperor Pilaf when he manages to find the one-star Dragon Ball in a dungeon but then informs him that he needs to get all seven of the balls to make a wish.Dragon Ball episode 1, The Secret of the Dragon Balls Mai and Shu are partnered together to begin searching for the other dragon balls for Pilaf. When a spy tracker spots a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai go there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of wolves. Shu and Mai are able to get away, but Goku kicks down their airplane, causing them to crash.Dragon Ball episode 2, The Emperor's Quest When they finally get back to Pilaf's Castle, they are quickly forced onto another mission in order to get a Dragon Ball from Roshi the Turtle Hermit. When they get to Kame House, Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach". Roshi pushes their submarine into the ocean and creates a hole, causing them to sink to the bottom.Dragon Ball episode 3, The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Later, during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempt to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls, but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on the House-Wagon, Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back, Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure.Dragon Ball episode 7, The Ox King on Fire Mountain Mai was forced to quickly fix Pilaf's Global Dragon Radar at the threat of being fed to his alligators and when the radar was fixed, they discovered that Goku's group with the six remaining Dragon Balls were heading towards the castle.Dragon Ball episode 10, The Dragon Balls are Stolen! Mai stands on top of a mushroom tree in the Mushroom Forest and informs Shu over radio to attack them and take the balls. After Shu successfully took the balls Mai then drives him back to Pilaf's castle. When arriving back, they raid all of Bulma's luggage and discover that they forgot the ball Goku was carrying. Once Goku's group makes it to the castle, they end up trapping them in a room.Dragon Ball chapter 18, Who's Got My Balls?!Dragon Ball episode 10, The Dragon Balls are Stolen! Mai and Shu end up witnessing Pilaf attempting to interrogate Bulma for the last ball by blowing a kiss at her. When that failed they simply resorted gassing the room where both Mai and Shu go in with gas masks to get it. When night approached Mai and Shu accompany Pilaf outside when he summons Shenron with the intention on wishing to rule the world.Dragon Ball chapter 19, At Last... the Dragon!Dragon Ball episode 11, The Penalty is Pinball When Oolong escapes from a hole Goku made in the wall and ruins Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties instead, both Mai and Shu are sent to go after Oolong and the others and with the help of Shu's dog police they are able to take them hostage at the point of Mai's machine gun and Shu's sword to put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them when the morning sun hits them.Dragon Ball chapter 20, Just One Wish!!Dragon Ball episode 12, A Wish to the Eternal Dragon That night when she was in bed, Goku turned into a Great Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle.Dragon Ball chapter 21, Full MoonDragon Ball episode 12, A Wish to the Eternal Dragon Being woken up by the ape breaking their bedroom wall, she is forced to escape with Pilaf and Shu while still in her night gown. Piloting their plane, she shoots a missile to attack Goku causing him to fall and follows Pilaf orders to go down. Realizing Goku isn't dead he grabs a tower and throws it at the plane causing them to crash.Dragon Ball chapter 22, The End of the TaleDragon Ball episode 13, The Legend of Goku After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Mai see's Pilaf running away in the opposite direction she decides to run away and follow him along with Shu.Dragon Ball episode 13, The Legend of Goku Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again with Mai and Shu being the only minions of his that still follow him. Mai escorted Pilaf through a town to the location of a Dragon Ball which was an antique shop. The owner told Pilaf he has a Dragon Ball and gave him lots of money for it. When they came out of the store Goku was out there demanding to have the ball but Mai takes her gun out and shoots at him so they can get a chance to leave to his flying fortress. Back at the fortress it breaks revealing that the ball is fake and Mai glues it back together and gives it to Goku to get him away.Dragon Ball episode 30, Pilaf and the Mystery Force When they discover that the real Dragon Ball is actually being carried away by a bird which got eaten by a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King kills, Mai and Pilaf arrive at the Ox-King's Village and pose as Goku's cousins while Shu disguises himself as Goku for his wedding that he was unaware of. While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball out of the Pterodactyl when the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Village. They escape back to the flying fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops.Dragon Ball episode 31, Wedding Plans? When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the red ribbon army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball.Dragon Ball episode 32, The Flying Fortress – Vanished! Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While at a picnic, Mai was watching the surveillance from Pilaf's satellite showing Goku fighting his disguised Grandpa Gohan at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Finding that Goku's weakness was grabbing his Tail, she reports this information to Pilaf as well as warning him that Fortuneteller Baba was going to reveal the location of their Dragon Ball. After packing up their new Pilaf Machine's, they go into a pink Mercedes and Mai drives off.Dragon Ball chapter 107, To Win By a TailDragon Ball episode 76, True Colors of the Masked Man While Mai was driving the car on City Street, Goku spotted them and jumped onto the car and demanded the Dragon Ball causing Mai to drive off the road. After getting out of the car, Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku.Dragon Ball chapter 109, A Second Helping of PilafDragon Ball episode 77, Pilaf's Tactics Mai uses her Machine to grapple Goku while Shu burns his pants off and grabs his tail to weaken him but to their surprise his tail was gone after being removed in his previous fight. After that plan failed, they combine all three of their machines together to make a big mecha with Mai's being the torso. Mai's machine ends up getting damaged from Goku's Kamehameha and they decide to separate so Mai can withdraw her machine back into a Capsule. Mai jump's on top of Shu's machine as the gang attempts to escape and launch a missile at him but Goku caught up and punched it back at them causing there machines to break and they give up the Dragon Ball.Dragon Ball chapter 110, The Pilaf MachineDragon Ball episode 77, Pilaf's Tactics King Piccolo Saga Three years later, Mai, Shu and Pilaf ally with King Piccolo's Demon Clan after Pilaf released him from an Electric Rice Cooker that he was sealed in to help acquire the Dragon Balls for world domination.Dragon Ball chapter 135, The Death of KuririnDragon Ball episode 102, Enter King Piccolo When Tambourine reports back to King Piccolo with the four star dragon ball and the roster to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mai helps post all the pages along the wall and when shows Pilaf Goku's page learning that Tambourine supposedly killed him and Mai begins to question if releasing King Piccolo was a mistake.Dragon Ball chapter 136, Target: Tenka'ichi BudokaiDragon Ball episode 103, Tambourine Attacks! After Cymbal and Tambourine were both killed at the same location as one of the Dragon Balls, Mai drives the airship to location and finds that Goku was still alive and watches King Piccolo defeat Goku. Mai drives the airship over to the location of the rest of the dragon balls which were already being collected by Goku's friends. Once again Mai stands on top of the ship with Pilaf, Shu and Piano and watches King Piccolo kill Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and the eternal dragon Shenron after successfully wishing to regain his youth. Just before beginning his siege on King Castle to take the world, King Piccolo severs his alliance with the Pilaf Gang no longer needing them and throws them off their airship.Dragon Ball chapter 148, Go Ask Karin!Dragon Ball anime episode 112, King Piccolo's Wish Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, Mai and Shu sneak around and follow Goku and Chi-Chi in Mount Kiwi's volcano. Mai and Shu then drive a drill machine into the area where the Hikui Bird's egg is so Pilaf can take it from the Old Scientist and sell it for a high price. Shu and Mai get a hold of Chi-Chi and try to use her as a hostage in exchange for the egg but upon hearing that her fiancé is Goku who is now grown up, they drop their guard and both get beaten up by Chi-Chi. After the Hikui egg hatches and Mount Kiwi erupts the Pilaf Gang are seen outside eavesdropping on the scientist telling Goku that the Bansho Fan is in an iceberg up north.Dragon Ball episode 150, The Fire-Eater Mai drives a plane up Mount Frappe in a snowstorm by orders of Pilaf to try to locate the Bansho Fan, assuming it must be valuable if Goku and Chi-Chi are going through so much trouble to get it. The plane freezes up and Mai crashes the plane on the side of the mountain and attempts to pull the plane back up to solid ground using the strength of newer Pilaf machines. When Goku arrives Mai tries to shoot a missile at him but he dodges it and almost hits Pilaf, though the mountain's cold freezes it instead. All three of them then attack Goku using the frozen missiles from their machines. When Goku peeks inside of Mai's machine and sees her, he tells Pilaf that the snowstorm is happening because Mai is on the mountain which doesn't like women. Mai gets knocked off the mountain by Pilaf and the storm stops. Shortly after Pilaf and Shu attempt to attack Goku again but Mai manages to climb back up the mountain, upset at Pilaf for what he did to her, starting up the storm again. The gang runs away off the mountain and waits for Goku to get the fan and takes it from Goku when he meets back up with Chi-Chi and Grandma Hakkake. Mai becomes disappointed by the fan saying that it seems very ordinary but Shu waves it making a large gust of wind blowing Mai and Pilaf back onto the mountain trapping them in a snowstorm where her machine gets repeatedly kicked by Pilaf.Dragon Ball episode 151, Outrageous Octagon Interlude At some point in the three years before the Android conflict, the Pilaf Gang used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth, resulted in them being turned into children.Pilaf did not know Shenron was able to grant three wishes when he summoned Shenron to resurrect Frieza. The Pilaf Gang were planning for world domination but their plans were postponed due to the threats of Cell and Majin Buu.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Mai along with the rest of Earth's population was killed during the Majin Buu conflict but were all later resurrected by the Namekian dragon Porunga. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Mai, Emperor Pilaf, and Shu, all still children, are stranded on island in the ocean with a boat with a broken engine, and they seem to be days hungry. Mai gets frustrated with Pilaf for thinking there is treasure on the island but looks for it anyway. When Emperor Pilaf shouts that he found the Dragon Balls, Mai and Shu were in shock but unfortunately they didn't see the Dragon Balls on the Dragon Radar because of Trunks closing the container the Dragon Balls were protected in. They start to head for the cruise ship Bulma's party is on and were told by Emperor Pilaf that the Dragon Balls were on there. Mai and Shu start crying due to the fact that the boat they used was sinking and they were too hungry to row. When the boat sunk, they encounter a shark and they eventually get saved by Goten and Trunks who passed by and saw them. Mai and Shu wanted to eat when they were offered food by Trunks but Pilaf stated that they didn't take hand-outs which he later regretted but Trunks and Goten returns with food for them to eat.Dragon Ball Super episode 4, "Bid for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission!" When a fight between Vegeta and Beerus interrupts the party, Mai escapes the ship with Shu and Pilaf but forget to bring their leftovers.Dragon Ball Super episode 8, "Goku Makes an Entrance! A Last Chance from Lord Beerus?" After being off the ship they see that Shenron was summoned and turn around and row their boat back to the party.Dragon Ball Super episode 9, "Thanks for Waiting, Lord Beerus! A Super Saiyan God Is Born at Last!" Mai and Shu both comfort Pilaf back on the ship after he cries about the Dragon Balls no longer being on the ship and get invited by Whis to eat some food that he cooked up.Dragon Ball Super episode 10, "Show Us, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!" When Goku in his Super Saiyan God form took the fight with Beerus to space, Mai and the others slept on the ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 12, "The Universe Will Shatter? Clash! Destroyer vs. Super Saiyan God!" When the fight finished, they row off into the distance and vow to get the Dragon Balls next time.Dragon Ball Super episode 14, "This is All the Power I've Got! A Settlement Between Gods" Golden Frieza Saga Mai, along with Pilaf and Shu gather all seven Dragon Balls again and find the last one in a cave. Sorbet and Tagoma of the Frieza Force approach them and forces them to give them the wish. Emperor Pilaf reluctantly summons Shenron and Sorbet wished for Frieza's revival while Shu wished for a million Zeni and Mai wished for the best ice cream in the world which also came with a cold storage. After Sorbet and Tagoma left, Pilaf decides that they should try to get a spaceship and flee to a distant planet to avoid Frieza's wrath right after a well-deserved feast and some of Mai's ice cream.Dragon Ball Super episode 19, Despair Redux! The Return of the Evil Emperor, Frieza! Universe 6 Saga Mai, Pilaf, and Shu all tag along with Goku and the rest of the group to the Nameless Planet where the Tournament of Destroyers is being held. In the Cube traveling there, they overhear Beerus speaking of the Super Dragon Balls and as soon as they get to the Nameless Planet thay are amazed that the size of the Super Dragon Balls exceeds the size of watermelons.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, Warriors from Universe 6 Throughout the tournament Mai, Pilaf and Shu quietly spectated on the bleachers hanging around Trunks and Goten.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, The Battle Begins! Copy-Vegeta Saga Sometime after the conclusion of the tournament, Mai, Pilaf, and Shu get a job working at a hotel restaurant and after eavesdropping on Gohan's phone call about Goku's strange sickness, they plan on attacking Goku with their new Pilaf Machine. When sneaking around Gohan's house to attack Goku, Pan appears in front of the group and after overhearing Chi-Chi's plan to find Pan, they grab the baby and escape in their machine. The machine flies all the way into the stratosphere and is destroyed but Mai is surprised that Pan is flying, and Pan drops the group back down to the Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 43, Goku's Energy Is Out of Control?! The Struggle to Look After Pan "Future" Trunks Saga Mai is seen with Pilaf, Shu, and Trunks inside of Capsule Corporation trying to solve a math problem given by Trunks' teacher. On lunch break, it is revealed that Trunks invited the gang and Mai is grateful for that. Trunks then grabs Mai's hand and the two run to the roof, and the two develop feelings for each other. Later, Future Trunks arrives and she and the others are curious about him being an illegitimate son but are surprised to learn he is Trunks from the future. Soon Future Trunks notices her and holds Mai's hands, and tell her a story of Future Mai before tragically telling her what happened to her counterpart. Mai then falls in love with Future Trunks making Kid Trunks jealous and helps with the rest of the Pilaf gang to repair the Time Machine. When Future Trunks' group returns to the present, after being defeated by Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Mai worried for him. She soon learns that her future self was still alive and helped them escape at the cost of staying behind. While Future Trunks was moping around, Mai constantly eavesdrops on him, afraid to approach him but worrying about his well-being. She watches as Trunks approaches him and fights him, also cheering him up. After Infinite Zamasu is destroyed and everyone returns, Mai meets her future counterpart with both being surprised to see each other. Universe Survival Saga Mai is revealed to be helping take care of Bulma while she is pregnant with Bulla.Dragon Ball Super episode 77, Let's Do It, Grand Zeno! The Universes' Best Tournament!! Mai along with Pilaf and Shu are seen at the party celebrating Bulla's birth after Team Universe 7 wins the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 131, "A Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell Goku! Until We Meet Again!" ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga An aged Mai is shown along with an aged Shu and of course an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of the Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them while he is about to leave the lookout to return home, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. After they failed to attack Goku with the missiles as he is still too strong, Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening. Ultimate Shenron says his catch phrase "It shall be done", and his eyes glow, and Goku is then lifted and put into a gold bubble and Goku's body turns back into that of a child's. Baby Saga Mai makes a cameo with Shu and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Film Appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Mai is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Shu for General Tao and Master Shen. Upon its completion they ask for payment yet Tao responds by turning on the Pilaf Gang. It is not shown exactly what he did to them, but it certainly was not pleasant. ''Bojack Unbound'' A picture of Mai is shown on the queen of diamonds card that is in Goku's hand while he is playing cards with Bubbles while Shu is shown on the jack and Pilaf is on the king. ''Battle of Gods'' Before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is explained that the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu secretly attend Bulma's party to get into Capsule Corporation to retrieve the Dragon Balls. They are unable to find the Dragon Balls in Capsule Corporation until they find a room the prizes for the Bingo tournament. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu are searching for the Dragon Balls cautiously in the room and in the prizes. They come across the Dragon Balls as the number one prize. While they're still in the room Trunks comes along an wonders why they're in the room. They try to get out of the situation but they have no luck in doing so. When Trunks calls over Goten, the Pilaf Gang mistakes Goten for Goku because they look exactly the same. They immediately freak out and leave Capsule Corporation. However, Mai stops and gives Trunks the diamond she accidentally stole and ran away. Trunks develops an instant crush on her and when he claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten, everyone takes it seriously. Outside, Mai is shown to have stolen the four-star Dragon Ball and has a plan to get money from the party. Trunks comes along to invite them over to his mother's party at her request. Trunks gets Mai to agree on convincing people that they are together, but she gets really shy and goes through with it as an excuse to stay at the party. When asked how old she is, Mai says she is 41, making Bulma laugh. Also during the party, just before the Bingo game starts, Mai accidentally drops the Dragon Ball she stole and then decides to hold Trunks hostage by pointing a gun at him. No one at the party is fazed by the threat and the drunken Gohan makes it seem like a show for everyone by asking Mai to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Beerus' forehead. Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Mai and the Pilaf Gang flee from the party when the God of Destruction Beerus gets angry and starts fighting the Dragon Team. In the end, Trunks and Mai are sitting happily together in a tree. Trunks elbows Mai to get her attention and she smiles while looking at him. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' As Mai along with Pilaf and Shu were collecting the Dragon Balls for themselves, they were forced into a partnership with Tagoma and Sorbet who wanted to revive their master, Frieza. As Tagoma was diving in the ocean in search of the last Dragon Ball, the trio decided to cross their new partners and attacked Sorbet but were quickly subdued by the alien. Later, when Sorbet was threatening them into summoning Shenron, Mai told him that "her boyfriend", Trunks, will beat him up if he dared touch her. After they wished Frieza back, Shu used the second wish to get rich by asking Shenron to give them 1,000,000 zeni. This enraged Sorbet who wanted to kill them, but were spared because Tagoma told him that they had no time and had to leave before the arrival of the Saiyans. ''Broly'' Mai, Pilaf, and Shu are with Trunks and Goten when Trunks calls Bulma to inform her that the six Dragon Balls that she had collected in her lab have been stolen by thieves wearing Frieza-style armor. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Mai appears in the Emperor Pilaf Saga portion of the Dragon Ball SD manga. She first appears controlling a tracking drone that is following Goku and Bulma as they start their adventure heading west toward the next Dragon Ball. She pilots a Pilaf Machine to go after them, and attacks Goku and Bulma on the beach where they met Master Roshi, but Goku breaks the machines arms with his Power Pole and Master Roshi finishes the machine off with a Kamehameha. Mai is then seen parachuting down over the ocean with Pilaf and Shu, where she uses a Rocket Launcher to attack Goku, but Goku tries out the Kamehameha for himself and blows them up where they land in the ocean defeated. Mai and Shu follow Goku and Bulma on their path to the next Dragon Ball to Aru Village. They hide behind a building and watch Goku's battle with Oolong to obtain their next Dragon Ball. Power ;Statements by Author and Guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Mai has a power level of 20. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the power of Mai's Machine is 461 during the time of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Techniques *'Shapeshifting' – Mai has the ability of shapeshifting in both of the live-action films she appears in. Equipment *'Gun' – Mai usually uses guns to threaten people. *'Electric Poop' – Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks during her battle with Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. When her attack hurts Goku, the poops spread all over the screen, making it harder to see. Early in the series, in the second manga volume, "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", in chapter 19, Mai is seen holding pink poop on a stick as a joke and a Dr. Slump reference. *'Rocket Launcher' – Mai uses a Rocket Launcher similar to Yamcha's Panzer Faust when she attacks Goku, Bulma and Roshi on the beach in Dragon Ball SD. *'Grenades' – Mai throws grenades to attack Goku during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Origins. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine can launch bombs from the two slots on the front of it. *'Mai Machine': **'Blaster' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of it, which creates massive damage. It is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball GT and Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine launches two missiles from this slots instead of two beams. **'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Advanced Adventure, Mai's unit reveals two machine guns in the two slots on the front of her machine instead of the arm. It is also used by Mai in a first generation of Pilaf Machine in Origins. Appearances in other media ''Dr. Slump'' Mai makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where she is in a crowd with Shu, Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink and Cobalt Blue. Live-action movies Mai appears in Dragonball Evolution, but as Lord Piccolo's right-hand henchwoman this time. In the movie she is even colder, able to kill without batting an eye. She is also much more serious and much more adept at fighting hand-to-hand able to fight Chi Chi to a draw. Mai has the ability of shapeshifting. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Dokkan Battle, Adult Mai appears in the cockpit of the combined Machine Pilaf card which is playable. She also appears as a child wearing a Santa Suit with Trunks (Kid) on the Christmas Eve Gifts Trunks (Kid) and Mai card which has a 190% chance of increasing Super Attack level by 1 when used as a Training Partner. Like Mai (Future), she flies using a jetpack while Trunks uses Flight. As an adult, the Pilaf Gang uses the combined Machine Pilaf to fly in addition to fighting. Voice Actors *Japanese: Eiko Yamada *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Melodee Spevack **Ocean Group dubs: Teryl Rothery **Funimation dub: Cynthia Cranz (Mystical Adventure), Julie Franklin (most media), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Revenge of King Piccolo, Battle of Gods, Resurrection ‘F’, and DBS) **Blue Water dub: Debbie Munro **Bang Zoom! dub: Julie Maddalena *Italian dub: Jasmine Laurenti, Rossella Acerbo (Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’) Valentina Pallavicino (DBS) *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Dora Cruz, Joana Castro (DBS) **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto *Latin American Spanish dub: Carola Vázquez, Susana Moreno (Battle of Gods, Resurrection ‘F’, and DBS) *Polish dub: Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (DBS) Trivia *Mai is the only female and human in the Pilaf Gang. *The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a Chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "Soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely coincide with their leader's name stemming from "Rice Pilaf"). *In the Japanese dub of "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", it is mentioned that Mai cooks dinner for the Pilaf Gang and she mentions going to the Supermarket. *Mai along with Pilaf and Shu made early appearances in the Dragon Ball anime series through Filler scenes before reaching the point in the story where they debuted in the Dragon Ball manga. They are the first characters in the series to do this. *In the original manga, Mai wasn't mentioned by name until chapter 109 A Second Helping of Pilaf. *Mai does not wear any make-up in the manga and is only part of her adult design in the anime. The only time in the anime when she is shown without make-up is when she was in her night gown during the episodes "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon" and "The Legend of Goku". *In a manga only scene in the chapter At Last... the Dragon!, Mai makes a Dr. Slump reference by holding a stick with poop on it which causes Emperor Pilaf to break the fourth wall. *Mai stating she's 41 comes from Toriyama himself, stating that if he "made them younger, they'd be just right." *Interestingly, Mai's hair color and eye color has changed. As an adult in Dragon Ball, they are blue, but as a child in Dragon Ball Super, they are black. As an older woman in Dragon Ball GT, they are turquoise. Gallery See also *Mai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Mai es:Mai pl:Mài fr:Mai it:Mai nl:Mai pt-br:Mai Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Earthlings Category:Gangsters